


I See Fire

by BeAVixen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Scott is not a werewolf, Short Story, Stydiamonth, but scott isn't just so this story works out, let's say, liam was bitten by peter, literally kira malia and liam are still supernatural, lydia is still a banshee too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeAVixen/pseuds/BeAVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall is too nice of a person, and when he sees someone about to get stabbed, he doesn't care what it's for, he'll stand in the way to make sure that person doesn't get hurt.</p><p>Sadly, there's always collateral damage, and, well, Stiles doesn't take that too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to day 1 of week 3 of StydiaMonth! My entry is in late but I had NO time these past days. I'll also be posting my day 2 contribution today, too, so lookout for that(: 
> 
> Enjoy! The theme on Monday was angst so I'll try to make this as angsty as possible.
> 
> By the way I don't know anything about panic attacks except for what I've seen on the show, so hopefully I don't offend anyone. If I do let me know, and I'll change it, I promise.
> 
> Title comes from Ed Sheeran's song. It literally doesn't relate to the story whatsoever but wtv I didn't know what to call this.

Stiles burst through the hospital doors, multiple thoughts running through his brain.  _Scott's okay, Scott's okay, Scott's okay._  


He didn't know if everyone else had gotten the memo and to be honest he couldn't care less. That was the least of his worries. He just wanted to make sure Scott was okay.  
  
He ran through the hallways of the hospital, trying to reach the front desk since he had taken the wrong entry. When he finally spotted it in the distance, he sped up immensely. The nurse at the desk looked at him carefully, giving him a shy smile.   
  
"What can I do for you?"

"I need the room Scott McCall is registered into," Stiles rushed, his fingers tapping against the counter. His patience was running thin. He just needed to make sure he was  _okay_.

"He's in room 403, fourth level, of course, but visiting hours are over, you can't--"  
  
Stiles barely heard what the nurse was yelling as he sprinted towards the elevator. He pressed the button multiple times.  _Could this elevator be any slower._ After moments of impatience, he decided to fuck all, sprinting up the stairs three steps at a time. When he finally got to the fourth level, he was grateful to see that 403 was right by the door. He headed towards it, twisting the knob before realizing it was locked. He banged on the door multiple times, his anger rising.   
  
"Open the door! My best friend's in there!"  
  
He banged repeatedly, making eye contact with Melissa. He gave her a pitying look, silently begging her to let him in, She shook her head sadly, walking towards the door and stepping out before locking it behind her.  
  
"What are you doing? I need to see him," Stiles snarked, trying to push his way through.  
  
"What you need is to calm down. The only reason I was allowed in there is because I'm a nurse. They don't even let parents visit at this moment." Melissa sighed. Stiles shook his head furiously.  
  
"I need to know if he's okay. Is he okay?" The look on Melissa's face scared him.  
  
"I don't know, Stiles. I truly don't know."

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Lydia was sitting in her bedroom, a textbook in her lap as she sipped on her strawberry smoothie. It was barely the start of senior year and they were already giving major assignments. It made sense since it was A.P. Biology, but still. Let's be reasonable.  
  
She was grateful for the distraction that was the vibration of her phone. Sighing, she picked it up, her heart dropping to her chest when she saw the Caller I.D. Stiles always texted, he never called. That could be a good thing, or a bad.  
  
"Stiles? Since when do you call me?" she asked, stopping short when she realized all she could hear was heavy breathing. She frowned, calling his name again. All she heard was short gasps as Stiles tried to choke out some words.  
  
"L-Lydia. Scott's... He's hurt. And I, I can't do anything. I can't, I can't--"  
  
"Stiles, where the hell are you?" she asked, already getting to her feet and throwing a jacket on, her phone stuck between her shoulder and her ear.  
  
"Hospital... fourth floor bathroom... I don't know what to do, Lydia, I-I didn't know who to call--"  
  
"Stiles, stop talking, just breathe, alright? I'm on my way. Do you hear me? Just focus on my voice," Lydia says into the phone. She listens as she heads towards her car, and she suddenly freezes when she hears the heavy breathing cut off and a clatter. Stiles dropped his phone.  _Shit._

"Shoot, Stiles, are you freaking kidding me," Lydia mumbled under her breath, sprinting into her car, turning the ignition and pressing hard on the pedal. She was hoping Stiles was okay, but she also hoped  _Scott_ is okay. She didn't have a feeling, but the fact that Scott was at the hospital wasn't a good thing either.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Lydia burst into the men's bathroom no hesitation, seeing Stiles on the floor. He wasn't passed out, but he definitely was fading in and out of consciousness.  
  
"Stiles?!" she panicked, kneeling in front of him. "Stiles, stay with me, please." His breathing was irregular. She yanked her phone out of her pocket, clicking Malia, Kira, and Liam's names before starting a group call. They all picked up nearly at the same time, all wondering what was going on.  
  
"Scott's in the hospital. I don't know why or how, but you guys need to come here and find out," Lydia rushed, panic in her voice.  
  
"Why isn't Stiles in this group conversation? Where is he?" Malia asked.  
  
"I..." Lydia stopped. She shook her head, continuing. "He's with me, we're in the bathroom. He's panicking, but I can handle it. Go see Scott and find out what happened." Without waiting for an answer, she hung up, cradling Stiles' face in her hands. He suddenly seemed extremely alert, his breathing speeding up again.  
  
"Scott's going to die," he gasped. "Scott's going to die!"  
  
"Listen to me!" Lydia pressed, her eyes widening. "Scott will be fine! Do you understand me? Listen to me, focus on my voice." Stiles didn't seem to pay attention to what she was saying, so she grabbed his hand, placing it on her heart.   
  
"Do you feel that?" she asked. "My heart isn't racing. Stiles, do you understand? If Scott were to die, I would feel it. I would be scared. I would  _scream_. I don't have a bad feeling, Stiles, I'm completely fine. I know he'll pull through."  
  
Stiles' eyes widened a little, his breathing relaxing as he tried to match his heart rate with hers. She breathed with him until he slowed down. Once he had calmed down, he leaned back against the wall, his eyes squinting a little.  
  
"He'll be fine, Stiles. He always pulls through. Always," Lydia mumbled, sitting back. Stiles gave her a small smile. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Stiles' breathing went back to normal, before slowly getting to his feet.  
  
"You called the others, right? Kira, Liam... Malia?" he asked. Lydia smiled lightly, nodding.  
  
"They should be here by now. How about we go check." Both Lydia and Stiles stepped out into the hall to Kira, Liam and Malia sitting in the waiting room, nervously waiting for news on Scott. Stiles made a beeline for Malia, embracing her in a big hug. Lydia turned away, her heart clenching. She could hear them talking about what had happened in the bathroom and Scott. Lydia glanced at Kira, who was shaking from the neck down. Lydia felt bad for her; she must be so worried. Liam didn't seem to understand what was going on. Lydia took a seat next to Liam, bumping his shoulder.  
  
"You okay?" Lydia asked, a small smile on her face.

 "Yeah, just thinking... Scott, he's really brave. He took a knife to, the chest or whatever, for some random person. I'm a werewolf and I don't even know if I would ever even think of doing that. Rush them to the hospital, yeah, maybe. Take the knife for them? I don't know." Lydia smiled, looking at Melissa who was by the door talking to the Sheriff.

"That's the thing about Scott; he doesn't ever want anyone to get hurt. It's a blessing and a curse of course, but he's a good person." Lydia replied, watching the clock. It seemed as if it was starting to tick faster and faster every second. Suddenly, a door burst open. It was Room 403. Suddenly, a struggling Scott started walking out of the bedroom, hand clenched around his IV drip. Stiles stood up immediately, ushering Scott inside his room. Lydia followed after Stiles, helping him lay Scott back down.

"What the hell were you thinking," Stiles scolded, placing the blanket over Scott once more. Scott looked at Stiles with dazed eyes, a small smile on his face.

"I had to show you guys that I was okay. They wouldn't let any visitors in," Scott mumbled, his eyes opening and closing. Stiles sighed,sitting by his bed.

"I'm just extremely glad you're okay, man. Get some sleep, alright?" Before he could even finish his sentence, Scott was already asleep. Stiles let out a sigh of relief, smiling lightly at Lydia.

"Your instincts were right," he sighed. Lydia snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Of course they were," she said, leaning towards Scott's bed. Stiles looked at her fondly, reaching over and squeezing her hand. Lydia's heart dropped to her chest, her cheeks reddening.

"Thanks for your help, back in the bathroom. It means a lot," Stiles smiled. Lydia shook her head, pulling her hand away. She smiled shyly, glancing out the window.

"It's no problem," Lydia stated, twirling her fingers. Stiles finally stood up, going around the bed. 

"I'm going to go back to tell everyone else Scott's okay," he mumbled, placing a kiss on Lydia's cheek. Lydia's cheek darkened as she nodded at her hands. Stiles headed out the door, Lydia looking back at him. Soon enough, all of Scott's friends were gathered around him, Kira having a firm grip on Scott's hand and Liam standing by the end of the bed, smiling slightly. Lydia was happy that Scott was okay, but she couldn't help but feel sadness. 

She hated having to look up to Stiles kissing Malia's hand and telling her sweet nothings. 

_That should be me._

 


End file.
